Conventionally, as such a type of continuously variable transmission, a ball planetary continuously variable transmission, which is provided with a transmission shaft that serves as a center of rotation, a plurality of rolling members that is radially disposed around the transmission shaft, and a plurality of power transmission elements that interposes each of the rolling members, and is relatively rotatable with a center axis of the transmission shaft as a rotation center axis, has been known. In the ball planetary continuously variable transmission, each of the rolling members is interposed between respective inner peripheral surface sides of a first power transmission element and a second power transmission element, which are disposed to face each other, and further, each of the rolling members is disposed on an outer peripheral surface of a third power transmission element. In addition, in this continuously variable transmission, two disc sections, which form a fourth power transmission element, are disposed so as to interpose each of the rolling members in an axial direction. The following Patent Literature 1 discloses such a ball planetary continuously variable transmission. In the continuously variable transmission of Patent Literature 1, a passage of lubricating oil is formed in a first power transmission element and a second power transmission element, and further, the passage of the lubricating oil is formed also in a spacer that supports two disc sections of a fourth power transmission element. Further, in the continuously variable transmission of Patent Literature 1, the lubricating oil, deposited on an inner peripheral surface of an output shaft disposed on an outer side in a radial direction than the two disc sections, is scrapped down by the spacer provided between the two disc sections of the fourth power transmission element, and the lubricating oil is sent to a member on an inner side in the radial direction by gravity.